plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Buzzy Buzz
Chat User Text Hey, Buzzy Buzz! In reply to your message on my talk about the chat user text, it's not appearing! Signed, 16:02, March 23, 2015 (UTC) What!? WHERE IS DRAW TO WIN??? By Shivuraghav5 (talk) 14:15, January 2, 2015 (UTC) How did you get PvZOL!? SAY WAAAAT (talk) 11:25, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, but, if i try to play it, it just gives me a message and throws me back to the main page. SAY WAAAAT (talk) 11:53, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Nevermind, works now! YAY!!! SAY WAAAAT (talk) 12:00, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Pizzachu (talk) 02:34, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Do you remember this, which you might not? It was the thing about 2=10, 2/10=2, or 2/10=10... What was it? I an trying to tell a friend what you told me that one time on chat. Thx for helping. Hit me up with a private message (or just post on my talk page) when you read this. I am interested in how you made puff shrooms last forever in PvZ 2. RetroBowser (talk) 01:17, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Hi Buzzy Can you come to chat when you see me there ?--Electric Plants (talk) 14:38, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Can you... ...teach me how to view the obb. files of PvZ 2? Please? Message ws posted on 24th December, 2014 at 6:25 p.m (IndiaST) Thanks for the help!! :) 13:00, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Mr. Boss-inator (talk) 20:54, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Buzzy, please tell how to backup data in PvZ2 and restore my game. Mr. Boss-inator (talk) 22:48, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Please look at my reply in FC discussion! I still need your help! I can't access to folder that you said. Hating snow peas Why do you hate snow peas, they are great? Snow pea lover 100 (talk) 22:03, December 28, 2014 (UTC) GPU For around 8000 INR, I would suggest Nvidia Geforce GTX 300 series or AMD Radeon HD 7000Series. Those GPUs will run FB3 at moderate setting with around 30fps and PFXAA induced and their prices are low (for the lowest GPU in that series). FB3 requires some heavy stuff, but things can be changed here and there a bit. :) TheGollddMAN (talk) 10:09, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Pizzachu (talk) 16:50, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations! Hi Buzzy Buzz. I am a big fan of you and I really want to know a thing: Which world would you like to appear? I really want to appear World War Era. I drawed a Zombie bee.It's not perfect,but i think it can pass!:) SmartZombie14 (talk) 17:52, January 13, 2015 (UTC)Smart Plant Game I sent you a message on Facebook. Check it. MysteryKing (talk) 07:24, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Game Link Please convert to HTML5 and Android: https://www.mediafire.com/?43olm6mbjahom54 (Also send me the link of your cracked GameMaker Studio) MysteryKing (talk) 08:28, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Hai,this is wynaut821 speaking,and i have completed your request,here you grow,heh heh D daypt3.png|day ages Minigame.png|a minigame (Wynaut821 (talk) 07:02, January 16, 2015 (UTC)) Your permission to do the survey in PvZ community Hello, I am from the research team of Abo Akademi University, Finland. Currently we are doing a scientific research related to online brand community. PvZ is by far a strong community that we would like to do the research about. I am asking for your permission to do the survey in the community. I hope that we could get your approval on this matter. We greatly look forward to hearing from you. You can contact me via: giang.nguyen@abo.fi Thank you, Jane2004 (talk) 10:49, January 19, 2015 (UTC) so did i private...ate all my videos for nothing?! The Zombie Expertise (talk) 07:52, January 20, 2015 (UTC) EY you know MaxStories has a new sockpuppet? User:XamWikiMan for obvious reasons XD XAM "MAX".And he says that it is a coincidence.JohnODBG54 (talk) 19:29, February 10, 2015 (UTC) i've been on origin.... The Zombie Expertise (talk) 14:22, February 14, 2015 (UTC) SmartWikiMan is not a sockpuppet If someone is acting angry doesn't mean he is a sockpuppet of someone else. This is plain childish. There is no proof of him being max. Just ask a wikia staff if he is a sockpuppet or not. Or i might ask if you don't mind. I Sold My Origin Account.Quees I Cannot Play Gw Anymore:/ FelixLukovic (talk) 09:46, February 21, 2015 (UTC)Me How is it childish? Well, i am not gonna go into a fight or something. I Forgot,But I Think It Was Something Like: Silvia1235 I had Stupid Username,I Know... FelixLukovic (talk) 09:35, February 22, 2015 (UTC)FelixLukovic i am not saying you are childish, i am saying THIS is childish. I would never say an admin is childish. Did he really tell he is maxstories, i think maxstories is a hilarious person Hello! Just wanted to top by to say hi. I Think you are an awesome Adminstrator! Keep on buzzin! DA MAGESTIC FOUNDA 17:40, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Pizzachu (talk) 06:46, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Buzzy, could you teach me how to archive a talk page? Currently, my talk page is messed up. The best thing to do would be to archive it, IMO. Thank you. I need something Whoa Shivuraghav5 (talk) 10:14, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Pah. I saw your userpage... No offense, but it will not be the best. Imo. Sorry if i offended you. --Cårp 11:35, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Chat Username Text Hey, Buzzy Buzz! Can you give me the chat text which shows up next to the username? It would be in this color: #C40233 and would say: "You. Yes you. Hi." 12:48, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Woah ur an admin. ERROR 404 Please leave a message after the beep. 19:35, March 20, 2015 (UTC) I'm back What has happened for the past few months? And what happened to the OBB? 3.4.4 ruined everything. Is it still moddable? MysteryKing (talk) 08:46, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Chat Tag Please can you change my chat tag from the easter icon to my current please. Thanks. -Doctor Toasty (talk) 16:22, April 7, 2015 (UTC)